Grounded
Grounded: The Adventures of Rapunzel is the first book in the Tyme Series by Megan Morrison. This story follows Rapunzel and Jack as they journey across the land of Tyme, and is loosely based on the fairy tales Rapunzel and Jack and the Beanstalk. It was originally published in hardcover by Arthur A. Levine Books on April 28, 2015. Synopsis In all of Tyme, from the Redlands to the Grey, no one is as lucky as Rapunzel. She lives in a magic tower that obeys her every wish; she reads wonderful books starring herself as the heroine; her hair is the longest, most glorious thing in the world. And she knows this because Witch tells her so---her beloved Witch, who protects her from evil princes, the dangerous ground under the tower, even unhappy thoughts. Rapunzel can't imagine any other life. Then a thief named Jack climbs into her room to steal one of her enchanted roses. He's the first person Rapunzel's ever met who isn't completely charmed by her (well, the first person she's met at all, really), and he is infuriating-- especially when he hints that Witch isn't telling her the whole truth. Driven by anger at Jack and her own nameless fears, Rapunzel descends to the ground for the first time, and finds a world filled with more peril than Witch promised ... and more beauty, wonder, and adventure than she could have dreamed. Plot Summary Rapunzel lives in a tower and is cared for by Witch, who gives her everything her heart desires - including stories in which Rapunzel is the main character. In these stories, wicked princes try to tempt her to the ground, horrible peasants fill the bleak wasteland below, and Witch is always there to rescue her. So when a boy named Jack climbs her tower to gain her assistance in helping a Red fairy and tells her they've already met, Rapunzel is alarmed. She calls for Witch and Jack makes a narrow escape. Later, Jack returns and tricks Rapunzel into following him to the ground. They run into Prince Dash, who tried to rescue Rapunzel, and has been turned to stone by Witch. Jack takes Rapunzel to the Red Glade, where the fairies live. The leader of the fairies, Eldest Glyph, is dying, thanks to a spell by Witch - whose proper name is Envearia. Envearia wishes to take the Redlands for herself, to increase her magical power. While the Red fairies decide whether Rapunzel should live or die for Witch's crimes, Jack gives Rapunzel a pet frog, which she names "Prince Frog". The Red fairies also provide Rapunzel with a magic, wearable wheel to thread her hair on to keep it out of the way. The Red fairies decide to send Rapunzel and Jack on a search for the Woodmother, who lives in the First Wood in the heart of Tyme. Rapunzel agrees only because the fairies threaten to kill Envearia if she does not. Glyph's partner Rune gives Rapunzel and Jack a single lifebreath to use on their journey, which will restore any injured mortal creature. The two teens head north toward Yellow Country. Along the way, Jack introduces Rapunzel to Ubiquitous Acorns, a magical product that can turn into many necessary objects, such as food or clothing, for a limited amount of time. He also teachers sheltered Rapunzel about the concepts of guilt, parents, and money. They fend off an attack by a Stalker along the way. The pair soon arrive in Yellow, where Rapunzel is given money to buy food by strangers and ends up competing in a country-wide jacks tournament. When Rapunzel wins the tournament, the defeated champion claims the contest is void once she discovers Rapunzel lives in the Redlands. However, Governor Calabaza recognizes her as the girl who was kidnapped by Witch and placed in a tower so many years ago. Rapunzel learns that she was born in Yellow Country and that the event that led to Witch claiming her is known locally as, "The Bargaining". Rapunzel is allowed to collect her winnings. She and Jack head to the local Ubiquitous store, where they meet a Blue fairy, Serge. Serge uses his fairy dust to create clothes for Rapunzel and Jack and helps them take a shortcut through a fairywood to Commonwealth Green, but must leave suddenly when Jack mentions Envearia has bewitched Prince Dash. Before he goes, Serge breaks the news to Rapunzel that her parents are dead, but Rapunzel does not understand the concept. Jack and Rapunzel are robbed by bandits and end up hitch-hiking with Greve, a gruff-looking man driving a delivery wagon. After gaining their trust, he ends up kidnapping the duo. When they reach Greve's destination, they are surprised to learn that the man has taken them to Rapunzel's only surviving relative, her grandmother, Purl Tattersby. Rapunzel learns more about her parents, as well as her birth name - Charlotte LeRoux. Rapunzel begins to doubt Envearia's goodness, but still insists she loves her. Jack also reveals he is helping Rapunzel in exchange for the Red fairies' help with a giantess in Geguul, the cold, white realm in the sky where witches are taken by the White Fairy instead of being allowed to die. As Rapunzel and Jack journey on in search of the Woodmother, it begins to snow. As they continue through the cold, Jack admits to Rapunzel that he needs the Red fairies help because the giantess in Geguul will take his sister if he does not bring her the magic she needs to die and go into the Beyond. Rapunzel begins to worry about Witch's fate. Suddenly, she realizes Prince Frog has frozen in her pocket. Rapunzel and Jack break the life breath in an attempt to save him, but the pet frog does not move. Rapunzel experiences death and grief for the first time. Rapunzel and Jack run into Prince Mick of Orange. The prince leads them to the camp of the Exalted Council, where Nexus Keene is able tell them that Prince Frog is simply hibernating. Nexus Keene also tells Rapunzel he had previously attempted to save her from her tower and that he has to protect Tyme against witches like Envearia. He gives Rapunzel a book, in which she learns that witches become powerful by feeding off the innocent. As they continue north, Jack and Rapunzel finally find the Woodmother. She visits them in the form of a monstrous tree, which pulls Rapunzel inside its trunk. Jack is stuck outside and decides to return to the Red fairies and try to save his sister. Meanwhile, the Woodmother shows Rapunzel many moments from the past, including Envearia's decision to become a witch, her kidnapping of the children of the prince who broke her heart, and her first attempts at keeping an innocent child to give her power. She also witnesses Envearia erasing her memory in order to keep her pliable and innocent. Finally aware of Envearia's true character, Rapunzel is released from the Woodmother. Rapunzel discovers Jack in the snow, dying from a blow to the head. Having completed her fairy quest, she calls for Witch, who responds. Witch is able to save Jack, but not before Rapunzel promises to return to the tower with her, forever. Rapunzel makes a bargain with Witch - in exchange for erasing her memory and keeping her prisoner, Rapunzel may ask all the questions she wants of Envearia before the sun rises. As Envearia answers Rapunzel's questions about her past, Rapunzel loses more and more of her innocence, making the witch weaker as the night goes on. As the sun rises, Rapunzel, who has realized she still loves Witch despite all the terrible things she's done, begs Witch not to take her memory, saying it would be tantamount to killing her. Rapunzel prepares to say goodbye. At the last moment, Witch releases her and allows Rapunzel to cut her hair so she can climb down from the tower. Envearia requests berries from the woods, but while Rapunzel is gathering them, she runs into both Jack, who is on his way to rescue her, and Rune, who is on his way to kill Envearia. Before anyone can reach the tower, the sky opens and the White Fairy attempts to claim Witch for Geguul. However, dark lightening breaks open the earth and Witch's body plummets to the ground along with the tower. Envearia is allowed to die and pass into the Beyond. A short time later, Rapunzel and Jack attend a celebration at the Fortress of Bole, where Chieftain Fleet, ruler of the Redlands, lives. While the rest of the Redlands celebrate the death of Envearia, Rapunzel is quietly heartbroken. Eldest Glyph tells Rapunzel the story of the Shattering, the fourteen Great Fairies who created Tyme. Between this conversation and one with Nexus Keene, Rapunzel gains a measure of solace by understanding she played some part in Envearia going into the Beyond - though no one knows exactly how. Jack is given a magic mirror which satisfies the giantess in Geguul. Jack and Rapunzel convince Jack's mother to move his family to Commonwealth Green using Rapunzel's prize money from the jacks tournament, so that their families will be close to one another while Jack and Rapunzel continue to explore Tyme. Characters Main * Rapunzel * Jack Byre * Envearia Supporting * Prince Dash Charming of the Blue Kingdom * Rune * Eldest Glyph * Trompe * Clover * Governor Calabaza of Yellow Country * Delicata Calabaza * Carmella * Nexus Burdock * Jules * Serge * Tess Byre * Greve * Edam * Skye * Brie * Remoulade LeRoux * Natalie "Natty" Tattersby LeRoux * Purl Tattersby * Prince Mick of Orange * Nexus Keane * Princess Daigh of Orange * Exalted Nebenson * Prince Phillip * Felicity * Valor * Justice * Prince Saras Vesper of Grey * Amelia * Prince Aydan of Grey * Princess Hystria of Crimson * Chieftan Fleet of the Redlands * Nan Title and Cover The cover was illustrated by Italian artist Iacopo Bruno and designed by Elizabeth B. Parisi and Carol Ly. It features Rapunzel, her tower, and Jack centered around a large crest with an 'R' made out of Rapunzel's long hair. The primary colors of the book are green, burgundy, and gold. Reception Critical reception to Grounded has been positive, with many reviewers praising its humor, complex characters, and fanciful world-building. Kirkus Reviews gave the book a starred review and stated that, "the novel does not miss a beat in creating Tyme, a beautifully described world with a seamless fusion of magical and nonmagical beings, scenery and objects. The characters are refreshingly three-dimensional, helping readers empathize with Rapunzel as she wrestles with universal feelings of love and betrayal...". Publisher's Weekly wrote, "Morrison turns the idea of a naïve, sheltered princess on its head... a full-bodied world worth revisiting". School Library Journal wrote, “Fans of traditional and fractured fairy tales will thoroughly enjoy this new twist on an old story". Booklist praised this story as, "Fairy tale meets funny in this fresh take on Rapunzel... Morrison’s cuttingly clever take on classic tales will please readers and keep them hungry for more". Category:Books